narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:NarutoUzumaki123
Need help? Want help creating a character? If you can get on chats, come to our chatroom. If you can't get on chat, what you need to create a character is a picture, an infobox and some info about it! If you want me to put an infobox on a page after you have created it, just let me know! Shingihoutai | Talk Page 13:04, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Infobox Look Your on probation, and you get a fresh start on NF, now you are to follow all the rules when making characters and are not to break canon Uzu..... good luck--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|''楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 16:58, January 11, 2011 (UTC) what are u talking about.........--Big Evil 14:36, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Characters As one of the two Bureaucrats of NFW, I'd personally like to tell you that when doing your character's intro (Here (for name here) etc.) doesn't need to be under a section heading. Some examples for what it should look like are Genshi Kōzō, Bakuha Hakoda and Kōtetsu Akumu. Also, this is Koukishi. Ciao~ --- 'Illuminated Void' 21:33, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :As long as you act your age, I'll have no problem with you. Ciao~ --- 'Illuminated Void' 17:50, January 28, 2011 (UTC) ........ So.... you're back...........o.o.o 16:25, January 30, 2011 (UTC) .... For now I'll allow my identity to remain secret to you and everyone else. All I can tell you is, I used to hang around on NF a long time ago, under a different account. You knew me back then, I remember you even got me banned once since I kept spamming the NF chat with ..... if I say anymore it'll give me away. So for now, the mystery remains....feel free to guess though o.o.o 16:05, February 4, 2011 (UTC) Reply Under the new rules no technique is banned unless in the canon it is stated to be known only to that person--[[User:Shiratori Cullen|'楽しい']] (talk to Fenix!) 21:49, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Can you help me with that chidori sharp spear pic. I have one I want but it won't load. I'll leave it on my page. help Not sure who did that......thanks though. Can you make it smaller, it's kind of big... Chidori Stream Sure....the last time I was on this site was on this site was last summer....to say things have changed would be an understatement.~~ Prodigy1322 17:44, February 10, 2011 (UTC) ??? What is RP?~~ Prodigy1322 18:23, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the comment naruto greatly appreciate it, been having these lightning release techniques ideas all week so just been writing them down and then posting on the site, well feel free to look at my other stuff new and old and if u ever need any help don't hesitate to ask..........--Big Evil 18:42, February 10, 2011 (UTC) RP I suppose i could try...I won't be on everyday or all the time, though....~~ Prodigy1322 18:40, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Character Kyousei Heiki. I'm still editing it though... Dude Dude, it was just a once in a lifetime coincidence, i was just laughing at the odds, i've got no beef with you.Talk to VG or check out my rantFile:100px-Nature Icon_Earth.svg.png 22:22, February 11, 2011 (UTC) I know. Look, I'm sorry. I thought you'd see the humor at two similarities, not get unhappy over a loose comment. I don't konw what else to say. There are too few, good active users on this site for us to argue with one another.Talk to VG or check out my rantFile:100px-Nature Icon_Earth.svg.png 23:41, February 11, 2011 (UTC) Help?? your willing to help me??why??Shirokei1 23:32, February 12, 2011 (UTC) No need to be a dick about it i never wanted help from a you i wanted only to know why you said that not that i wanted your help.Shirokei1 04:33, February 13, 2011 (UTC)I'm not a bad guy only have a really hard head but way did you say you would help me at first?? RE:HEY DUMBASS Well, sir stupid, I am listening to people. There is a big difference between listening and understanding. I don't see whats wrong with my page, and no one seems to be telling me. Just saying "grammar" or "needs work" doesn't help at all. I know that they're trying, and so am I, but I don't know squat about this wiki, so everything needs to be spelled out for me. EX: WTF does the "manual of style" even fricken mean??? I read the damn thing five times already, its not ringing any bells. Explain that, and if I still don't understand it, then you can start getting annoyed. So far no one has explained it to me, so I'm really pissed at people for dumping on me then not helping me correct it. Mastermachine Be a friend, save a life. 17:10, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Ok, Uzu, I agree with MasterMachine. A) You were a jerk and overreacted, B) Considering how your stuff was not too long ago, you kind of need to go a while longer before you start being able to criticize people, and C) You're not an admin, and please stay out of issues; leave it to the admins. We have way too many non-admins trying to help with newbs all over the place recently, and it's not helping at all. --'User:Thepantheon 17:48, February 13, 2011 (UTC) its ok dude Its all good man i found another guy thats willing to help me out but thanks.Shirokei1 21:55, February 14, 2011 (UTC) Sure Nice to meet ya, dude! I'm up for an RP, and I'll be using Gray Kazuki, because I'm making new jutsu for my main character, if that's alright with you. What type you have in mind, though? Battle, mission or just a friendly meeting? And who you planning on using? Garet Strife 13:59, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Awesome! You wanna start it up, then? I just wanna point out that Gray's Kekkei Genkai is pretty effective against lightning users like Kenki, since it can redirect the current. If you want me to use my main character instead, that'd be fine to. Garet Strife 14:09, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry, but I don't work with any form of online chat anymore, except the wiki's. Sorry for the inconvenience, that's just my personal opinion. I'll keep rolling with Gray, then, and its your turn, dude. Garet Strife 14:21, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :::I know what it is, but I simply don't use chat rooms, whether they're the wiki's one or not. Like, at all. I know its inconvenient, but any messaging I do is done on the wiki talk pages. Your up again, dude. Garet Strife 14:41, February 20, 2011 (UTC) Your turn again, dude. Garet Strife 14:50, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :I'm positive. But how would it be any easier? You still have to type the message in my experience, regardless of whichever method you use. The only difference is that ones on a chat room and the others a wiki talk page. Your turn again, dude. Garet Strife 15:06, February 20, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay, by no means is this an angry reply, but I generally tend to get rather annoyed when people repeat the same thing over and over at me, when I've already said no. I do not work with the chat. Not now. Not ever. And in regards to my last post, it was a ten minute wait. Hardly a substantial wait on your part. My brother does RP's on Bleach Fanfiction Wiki, and there's times your waiting a day before a post is made. Besides, I don't really care if people read whats written on my talk page. Stop asking me to go to the chat, 'cause you'll only succeed in wasting your own time. Garet Strife 15:16, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :::You should read the description. Although useful only against lightning-related justu and skills, this particular application of the Burittsuai renders lightning-based techniques all but useless. Its based around lightning, thus related, no matter how much or little Chakra is used. It wouldn't be much of an ultimate defense against lightning-based techniques if one packed with special Chakra could bypass it. Your turn, dude. Garet Strife 15:29, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I'm Garet's older brother, and I just made the post he intended to make 'cause he's busy doing homework right now. He didn't post earlier 'cause I booted him off the computer. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 20:43, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :No worries. I've been busy with homework sadly, so I haven't gotten on as much as I'd like to continue this match. Your up again, dude. Garet Strife 22:07, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Your turn, dude. Garet Strife 22:26, February 22, 2011 (UTC) :::Your turn again, dude. Sorry, but I've gotta run. Garet Strife 22:40, February 22, 2011 (UTC) Your turn, dude. You wanna bring this to an end soon? Garet Strife 16:41, February 24, 2011 (UTC) :Sorry for the very long wait on the RP. I had a trip to take. Whenever your ready, its your turn again. Garet Strife 16:31, March 15, 2011 (UTC) ya u i no, i just started doing that right now since i wasnt here for a few years Naruto2 17:52, February 26, 2011 (UTC)